Eternal Rain
by LilacBreeze
Summary: This is a RikkuLulu fic. If you don't like it go away. Basically Rikku loves Lulu and Lulu is conflicted on how she feels about Rikku. Rikku tries to make her see the burning love she has for her. [Yuri content] [Chapter 2 up!]
1. Chapter 1: Pid E Mija Oui

LB: Hiya this is my first Rikku/Lulu story. Hears angry readers Don't worry it's not as short or crappy as my other fic. It's around 800-1000 wordish. Set in a Semi-AU where Wakka doesn't marry Lulu.

Story Synopsis:

Length: Anywhere from 7 to 10 chapies  
Pairing: Lulu/Rikku  
Content: M for lemons, oral, and some other stuff.  
Yuri Fic/Femm Slash/ Girl Girl/ Shoujo

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 or Al Behd

--------------------------  
My Bleeding Heart  
So Pmaatehk Raynd

Chapter 1: But I love you...  
Chapter 1: Pid E mija oui...  
--------------------------

Rikku sat quietly on her bed on the Celcius thinking of a certain mage. She pressed her face into her blanket and lost her self in the motion of thought. She reminiced to a few years back right after Sin went kaboom. She felt a certain memory arise from the depths of her mind.

_--------------  
Flashback_

_"Come on Lu." Rikku whined tugging on the Mage's arm, "pwese?"_

_"Yevon no Rikku!" Lulu said gritting her teeth, "No means no for Yevon's sake!"_

_Rikku's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my frigging god..." Lulu muttered turning away before the thief burst into fake tears. "Nice try Rikku but you arn't going to fool me this time around."_

_Rikku continued to wail on the samll outcropping outside of the Macalania Woods. She sniffled and glanced at Lulu's retreating back. "But... but I wasn't kidding around..." She sniffed again and cried back on the way to the inn she and Lu were staying at. She glanced around and snuggled into her bed crying softly. Eventually she fell asleep._

_Lulu sat in the tub contemplating what to do about Rikku. The annoying little thief was following her everywhere helping her all that junk. She was constantly hugging her and nuzzling her. Something Lulu did not tolerate for 3 very good reasons._

_1. It was Rikku who was doing it._

_2. Rikku was a girl and so was Lulu_

_3. IT WAS RIKKU WHO WAS DOING IT!_

_Lulu sighed and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her and realized she had left her spare clothes outside. Lulu silently cursed and was glad Rikku wasn't there. She slowly walked into the room and threw off the towel._

_Rikku woke up when she heard the creaking door open. She felt her mouth open as Lulu stepped out her pale white skin gleaming under the lights. She thanked whatever Fayth, God, or spirit that was blessing her. She saw Lulu drop her towel and hunt for her clothes. Rikku gazed hungrily at Lu's exposed skin. All of a sudden she felt desire overtaking her common sense. She slowly got up and crept towards Lulu. _

_Lulu turned around and gaped at Rikku. She heard rather then saw when Rikku lept onto her. She felt Rikku's lips begging for entry. She reisted for a moment before she felt Rikku's tongue slip into her mouth. Rikku gripped her tight and Lulu still shocked barley responded to the kiss. Rikku pulled away looking like she had been electrified. She snuggled against Lulu's cleavage and sighed almost able to her the last seconds of her life ticking past._

_"RIKKU!" _

_Rikku winced at Lulu's scream. When inhuman strength Rikku was tossed onto the bed with a small thump. Rikku cowered at Lulu's enraged eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if that was fear she saw in the tinest corner of the mage's eyes. _

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lulu asked anger lacing her soft voice, "Didn't I specifically tell you no! Hmmm!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts you idiot little thief. I don;t want to be in a relationship with you understand!"_

_"But I love you Lulu!" Rikku cried out tears once again setting in her eyes, "Don't you see all I care about is you!"_

_Lulu paced the room grabbing her clothes while thinking for a second taking in everything she had heard. She felt stunned. She knew Rikku cared about her alot but love? Lulu just wasn't ready for that. She heard Rikku start to cry and almost reflexivly gave her a hug. She resisted that temptaion. No she would not mother this stupid child who had fallen in love with her. Lulu didn't love girls. She loved males not females. Yet she couldn't help but think about that tiny felling of happiness when Rikku kissed her._

_She sighed and pulled Rikku close to her. Rikku sniffed a little before burying her head into Lulu's soft skin. She heard Rikku sniffle from time to time but eventually she felt even breathes from the small thief. She gently pulled Rikku close and set her on the bed. She pulled blankets over them and allowed Rikku tosnuggle close to her. The two fell into a soft and uneasy slumber._

_End Flashback  
---------------------------------------------------------_

She sighed and pulled out a portable commsphere. She punched in a code and heard Lulu's familiar voice and saw here face after a while. She set her Commsphere to Voice Only and answered.

"Hi Lu..."

TBC...  
-----------------------------------------------

LB: Well whatcha think? Hmmm plz review. I even like flames. well not really but plz press da little blue button. Sank You!


	2. Chapter Guide

LB: Yeah so I decided to to a chapter guide to map out how I wanted to do the story. It may not come out this way and I have no clue why I'm doing this. so yay. just chill.

Disclaimer: me no own FF X-2

Eternal Rain  
Adanhym Nyeh

Chapter Guide:

Chapter 1: But I love you...  
Pid E muja oui...

Chapter 2: Dreams  
Tnaysc

Chapter 3: Desire  
Tacena

Chapter 4: Safety  
Cyvado

Chapter 5: Miracles  
Seylmac

Chapter 6: Disaster  
Tecycdan

Chapter 7: Starting Over  
Cdyndehk Ujan

Chapter 8: Queen Lilac  
Xiaah Lilac

Chapter 9: Rain & Love  
Nyeh & Muja

Epilouge: Harmony  
Rynsuho

Well yeah that's what I have in mind. If you have comments drop a comment in the reviews section.


	3. Chapter 2: Tnaysc

LB: Hiya. Wow 2 chapies in5days. Me on a roll . I lub you Rachel for your inspiration. Oh yeah due to lack of a plot I will probably put in about two more flashbacks for some damned reason...

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2, only my OC

Thanks to someone who decided to Review (Sanks .) even if it was jus to tell me to change my title :( (God I hope no one's using dis title either sweat drop

I also decided to change the genre to Romance/Tradgedy. Now I get to kill off someone . Hehe. Oh yeah changes from 3rd person POV to 1st.

Eternal Rain  
Adanhym Nyeh

Chapter 2: Dreams  
Chapter 2: Tnaysc

"Rikku?" Lulu asked staring at the grey screen frustrated that the thief had turned off picture capibilities, "What's wrong?"

"Ummm I wanted to ask you to meet at that inn we were at a few years ago..." Lulu heard Rikku's voice and was shocked by how weak it sounded, "Please?"

"Alright Rikku when do you want me to go?" Lulu said resigned for the worst.

"Can you come tommorow?"

"Yes but what time?"

"Ummmm how about 4 P.M.?"

"Alright."

"Thanks Lu..." Lulu saw the commsphere turn red and set it back on it's stand. She sighed and curled up on the bed. She wondered if her little Rikku had changed at all. She looked so tired and sad. Lulu closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I glanced around confused. This was Besaid but it was dark gloomy many of the huts were destroyed. I looked around and saw Yuna and Paine shifting franticlay through the wreckage. I nimbly jumped over a piece of the wreckage and walked over to them._

_"What happened?" I asked concerned etched in her words and eyes, "What's going on, what happened to Besaid?"_

_They didn't answer. Maybe they couldn't. I wondered if maybe they couldn't hear me. If so what was I an illusion, dead, unsent, a fiend? What had happened to Besaid? Who had been hurt and what was so bad that Yuna and Paine looked as if they had come face to face again with Sin's many eyes. _

_I looked around and wondered over to where my hut had been. I shifted through the broken wood and leaves and saw blood. My stomach curled up as I pulled aside more wood. I gasped as I saw Rikku's bloodied form all over the floor. Her eyes were closed and I could see the the stains of tears. I collapsed on my knees unable to comprehend what was there. I saw Paine and Yuna running towards us. I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder and felt it slip through._

_I felt sick. I couldn't touch or do anything in this god forsaken dream. It felt so real the pain stabbing me like a thousand knives. Out of the cornor of my eye I saw Paine craddling Rikku's body gently. She and Yuna got up and walked towards the airship._

_I blinked. What the hell was going on. All of a sudden it had become sunny and most of the buildings were intact. This was way too sureal. I felt sickened by the happy workers. I saw Wakka humming something while bringing in fresh timber. I wanted to sock him but I knew I couldn't. I could barley control my own dream. _

_I walked down the path towards the graveyard. I saw it had also been repaired but their were 2 little girls kneeling close to a grave. I floated over and could feel myself becoming realer. It felt odd being able to walk now and touch things and communicate with things. It felt so akward._

_"What are you looking at?" I asked quietly. They turned in shock. Neither had heard me come up to them._

_"I was looking at our mother's grave." One of them said softly. The other just cried. I noticed one had blonde hair and crimson eyes and the crying one had long silverish hair and emerald eyes. I glanced at the grave shocked. _

**Here lies Rikku the most beautiful of all angels**

**She lies in eternal sleep admist the pouring rain**

**May she know rest and happiness in the Farplane.**

**Muja, Paine, Forever may you be in peace.**

_I was numb to say the least. It was so shocking to find a grave with Rikku's name on it much less so to how she had had children with Paine. It was seemingly impossible since none of them had a... _

_I collected my thoughts and looked back at the girls. The one with crimson eyes was conforting her sister. Both were crying. I sighed and held both of them. Together they sobbed. I felt myself fading and noticed to world had gone black._

_End Dream_

I woke up with a start shivering all over. I was worried about Rikku. I got up and walked over to the commsphere. I send a call and waited for the sphere waves to connect. As soon as I saw Rikku's face I felt happier and I knew it showed.

"Lulu what's up?" Rikku looked much more cheerful and sounded it, "You wanted sometin?"

"Rikku I just wanted to tell you that I love you kay? Don't go and do something stupid." I chided sounding alot lot like her mother.

"Don't worry Lu i know I luv ya too!" She flashed me her trademark smile and kissed the screen. I laughed a little before hanging up.

I smiled to myself and packed a few things. I decided to hike up to the inn today. I waved at the others and left. I hummed to myself and walked up through the hills towards the woods. (Note I have absloutly no sense of direction where you go from Besaid to the Macalania. I don't think you can... Help someone!)

I camped out somewhere underneath the stars on a small hill. It had a perfetc little view of Besaid. I smiled and thought of all the happy times we had sharded in that hut. My good memories started to cloud over my bad dream so I decided to lose myself in it.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Lu it'll be fun, and you know you want to do it!" Rikku grinned catlike at me while nuzzleing my nude body. I groaned as she began trailing butterfly kisses down my neck. I felt warm inside and I knew she was right. I did want this. I wanted it badly. I began returning the kisses. I heard her mew a few times in contentment before starting to go down south. She paused at my cleaveage and let herself play there while I began kissing down her neck. She paused at my entrance and began teasing it with tounge. _

_I so badly needed her inside me. It hurt to an extent where I was gripping the pillows with an unknown ferocity.She felt my and her need and began flicking her tounge insidemy womanhood. She moaned and sucked I felt so happy. I felt an orgasm building it felt like it was was going to climax. _

_She slowly pulled her tounge out and used my fluids as lube so her fingers as she pulled my clit. I felt her teeth on it and felt her nurse like an infant. My brain went haywire with all the feelings and sensations rushing throughout my body. I felt myself climax. I blacked out after that._

_The next day I woke up with Rikku snuggled on top of me her breasts on mine and I felt like I was in heaven. I kissed the thief softly. _

_"Thanks Ri..."_

_"Your welcome..." Both of us feel into another deep contented sleep after that. We were happy for so long. Till Wakka burst in on us._

_TBC..._

LB: Why I did that on a flashback I'll never know. Anyways read and Review!

Quote of the Day:

When in doubt go to a friend. When in need go to your parents. When in trouble just run!  
LilacBreeze


End file.
